Who am I?
by Laxus Vermillion
Summary: Disaat kesenangan baru muncul dihidupnya, masalah baru muncul. Masalah yang sangat tidak diinginkannya. Kehilangan seorang sahabat, membuat hatinya hancur. Bisakah dia mendapatkan sahabatnya kembali dari para gerombolan hitam dengan bantuan teman dan 'boyfriend'-nya? Dan bahkan dia tidak sadar bahwa temannya telah melupakan dirinya R&R! (Semi Romance) *authorgakpintarbuatsummary*
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Who am I?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery (Semi Romance)**

**Pairing : Ino x NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**A.N : Maaf yah kalau Fic-nya jelek. Author lagi kena penyakit 'Writter Block' nih. Juga banyak 'typo'-nya. Ya udah! Gak usah basa-basi lagi, langsung aja ! Cekidot..**

**...**

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Ditengah gelapnya malam, Naruto, pemuda tampan, rambut blonde, dan mata sebiru saphire tengah berlari menyusuri seluk beluk Konoha City. Wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran yang mungkin cukup besar.

"Sial! Aku terlambat." Gerutunya tak karuan. Pantas saja ia khawatir, hari ini, hari spesial bagi Hinata Hyuuga, kekasihnya. Hari dimana Hinata memasuki umurnya yang ke 17 tahun, dan dia terlambat akan hal itu.

"Gommene Hime, eh.." Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari dirinya. Tapi apa? Mandi sudah, berpakaian rapi sudah, parfum sudah, oh iya, bunga spesial untuk Hinata.

"Sebaiknya Aku ke toko bunga Yamanaka dulu, masih tersisa 10 menit."

Dia pun segera berlari menuju toko yang dimaksudnya itu. Akhirnya Dia sampai, sebuah tokoh indah namun sederhana.

"Eh, Naruto. Mau beli bunga yah?" Tanya penjaga toko itu, seorang gadi berambut pony-tail pirang, Yamanaka Ino.

"I-iya nih I-Ino." Ucapnya gugup, Ino hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, "Eh, ngomong-ngomong kamu tidak pergi ke 'Birthday Party'-nya Hime?" Tanya Naruto, Ino pun menyambutnya dengan sarkatis.

"Aku sudah pergi dari siang dan memberinya salam. Namun Aku balik lagi untuk menjaga toko." Jelas Ino dengan sebuah senyuman 'palsu', "Oh iya, kamu mau bunga apa Naruto?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto yang sedang bingung tentang apa bunga yang cocok untuk Hinata.

"Ah? Oh iya, bunga Lavender aja deh Ino." Ucapnya cepat, waktu di arlojinya menunjukan pukul 8 : 56 waktu setempat, "Eh, dipercepat yah Ino."

"Iya-iya, nih bunganya." Ino pun menyodorkan sebuah bunga berwarna ungu-lebih tepatnya lavender, bunga kesukaan Hinata, "Ah, iya Naruto.. Kau harus membay-" Tiba-tiba muka Ino tertunduk, orang yang dicarinya pun sudah menghilang dari tokonya.

'Feuh, harus isi daftar utang lagi deh' batin Ino.

"Cepat Naruto, cepat. Bisa-bisa kamu mengecewakannya." Naruto sedang berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Sejenak dia melirik arlojinya, '8 : 58 ? Dua menit lagi. Waduh, gawat nih!" Pikirnya. Dia terus berlari tanpa memikirkan apapun yang ada didepannya. Sesekali dia hampir jatuh bahkan menabrak orang lain.

"8 : 59.." Rumah Hinata sudah mulai nampak. Naruto pun menambah kecepatannya, "8 : 60."

TING TONG ..

Tepat waktu. Naruto pun membunyikan bel yang terletak didepan pagar rumah milik anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris Klan Hyuuga itu.

"Eh, Naruto datang !" Tiba-tiba keluar seorang wanita berambut merah jambut yang terkesan manis dengan gaun dengan warna senada pula.

"Ah-hah-hah.." Akibat dari lari-larinya itu, Naruto menderita kelelahan yang cukup membuat dia tidur selama 7 jam.

"Hinata, ehm.." Sakura pun berdehem pada Hinata, bintang hari ini.

"I-Iya Sakura-chan?" Hinata pun menghampiri Sakura yang berada di teras rumah elit itu.

"Si Baka datang!" Ucap Sakura kasar. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, namun, Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Memang hari ini Dia tampak cantik, dengan rambut yang disisir kebelakang dan dibiarkan terurai lurus, sebuah poni menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik jelita, ditambah gaun putihnya yang membuatnya semakin anggun.

"Konnichiwa Hime-chan. Maaf Aku datangnya sedikit telat." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'Sedikit telat katanya?' Batin Sakura cengo. Hinata sepertinya berpikiran sama, namun dia tidak terlalu menanggapinya.

"I-Iya, Na-Naruto-kun silahka-kan ma-masuk!" Hinata pun mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dengan gugupnya. Sambil berjalan masuk, Naruto pun membetulkan jas hitam miliknya, rambutnya yang dibiarkan acak membuat penampilannya terkesan urakan, namun tetap keren.. Biasa, mau ketemu sama 'calon mertua'

"Arigatou Hime-chan." Naruto pun memberikan bunga Lavender yang tadi dibelinya kepada Hinata, "Ini hadiahmu Hime, bungamu." Naruto pun mulai menggombal, senyum tipis terukir diwajahnya, namun.. Dia tidak sadar Hinata sekarang sudah memerah, semerah tomat. Sakura yang melihat ekpresi Hinata hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Naruto, kau memang tidak canggung yah!" Sakura pun berjalan masuk duluan, meninggalkan pasangan itu.

"Hai Naruto, bagaimana masa mudamu?"

"Naruto datang? Merepotkan!"

"O Hei Naruto."

"Ouugh."

"..."

Itulah sapaan yang didapatnya ketika memasuki rumah Hinata yang tidak lain. Berasal dari Rock Lee, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru (anjingnya Kiba), dan Aburame Shino.

"Hai semua!" Balas Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Naruto, Ino tidak datang yah?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sebahu dan kulit pucat, Sai dengan senyum 'palsu'-nya.

"Kenapa? Kamu khawatir?" Goda Naruto, Sai pun tertawa kecil, "Eh, malah ketawa!" Lanjut Naruto

"Tidak." Ketus Sai cepat. Naruto pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benar?" Godanya lagi. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum, namun kali ini merupakan senyum asli.

"Yap!"

"Dia ada keperluan, jadi tidak datang." Naruto pun melirik kearah Hinata, "Hinata!" Panggil Naruto.

"I-Iya Naruto-k-kun?"

"Dimana calon mer-eh, Paman Hiashi?" Tanya Naruto gugup, tindakannya sudah seperti Hinata.

"A-Ayah ada keperlu-luan bisnis d-di Iwagaci-city Naruto-kun." Hinata sepertinya agak susah menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kegugupannya itu.

"Oh, iya-iya." Cengiran kembali memandang di anak Mantan Gubernur itu, 'Syukurlah!' Batin Naruto puas mendengarnya. Benar saja, tatapan DAUGHTER COMPLEX mode : ON miliknya setiap saat membuat Naruto merinding.

"Hinata, Happy Birthday!" Teriak salah seorang tamu dari arah barat, Hinata pun mencari-cari asal suara itu, namun nihil, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengaku memberikan salam itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun.." Hinata pun mulai ketakutan. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Eh-Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung. Hinata terus memeluk Naruto tanpa memberikan sepatah kata pun, "Hinata?" Naruto semakin bingung.

"Ehm!" Dehen Sakura melihat perlakuan Hinata kepada Naruto, "Masih pacaran aja.." Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tidak kok!" Bela Naruto. Muka Hinata berubah merah ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura.

'Udah 2 tahun pacaran, Hinata masih canggung aja yah?' Batin Sakura.

Angin bertiup makin kencang, jendela dari rumah lantai 4 itu terbuka.

"Huh, dinginnya!" Keluh Sai, bulu kuduknya pun berdiri. Hening sesaat..

Buuugh! Suara keras dari lantai 3 terdengar nyaring, memecahkan keheningan diantara tamu-tamu itu.

"Apa itu?" Teriak Kiba diiringi ekspresi yang kurang biasa.

"Gruk!" Akamaru sepertinya mencium bau yang tidak biasa.

"Ada apa Akamaru?" Tanya Kiba pada anjingnya. Secara tiba-tiba Akamaru berlari menyusuri tangga yang sepertinya menuju ke lantai 3, "Tunggu!" Kiba pun berlari mengikuti Akamaru dan diikuti oleh Sai, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Sakura, dan Shino yang penasaran.

.

"Huh, sudah jam 9. Saatnya tutup!" Ino pun segera membersihkan tokonya dan mengkunci pintu masuknya.

Dari arah jam 2, sebuah mobil Van hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti tepat didepan toko Ino itu, 'Siapa ini?' Tanya Ino dalam hati. Terlihat, 10 orang turun dari Van tersebut, mereka semua memakai jas hitam bermotif awan merah.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku Deidara, un." Salah seorang dari mereka pun menjabat tangan Ino yang lagi ketakutan setengah mati.

"A-Anda siapa y-yah?"

"Kami dari Akatsuki Corp. Ini pemimpin kami, namanya Pain!" Lanjut Deidara, "Dia Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Sasori no Danna, dan yang terakhir disana, Tobi!"

"Ma-maksud saya, ka-kalian ma-u ap-apa?" Kegugupan-lebih tepatnya ketakutan-Ino sudah memuncak.

"Kamu tidak perlu tau, Cantik!" Ucap Pain datar, namun terlihat senyum diwajahnya.

"Pain!" Gertak Konan, Kunoichi kertas yang membenci sifat 'mesum' Pain, "Kami datang kesini, karena ingin menjeputmu.."

"Menjemput?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya. Raut wajahnya menunjukan kekhawatiran.

"Biarkan Aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku! Kami datang kesini, karena ingin menjeputmu pulang ke Ayahmu di Kumo city." Jelas Konan. Ino hanya mengangguk, namun dalam hatinya masih ada keraguan akan perkataan Konan itu.

"Bagus, jika kau mengerti, masuklah ke Mobil.. Cantik!" Kali ini Pain menekankan kalimatnya tepat dikata 'Cantik'.

"Pain, berhentilah memanggilnya cantik!"

Ino pun segera masuk ke Van hitam itu, yang segera melaju.. Menjauh dari Konoha.

.

"Guuuk!" Akamaru pun berhenti didepan kamar milik kakaknya Hinata, Neji Hyuuga yang telah meninggal 2 tahun lalu akibat bunuh diri.

"Ka-kamar Neji-nii?" Tanya Hinata seolah tidak percaya.

"Tunggu, kalian mencium bau itu?" Tanya Kiba pada Naruto dkk yang mengikutinya tadi.

"Ya, tapi samar-samar sekali!" Sakura pun mulai menanggapi.

"Bau?" Tanya Naruto dan Lee bersamaan. Kiba pun mengangguk.

"Bau bunga Lavender.." Ketus Hinata cepat, tidak dengan kegugupan. Jreeng! Semua orang disitu tiba-tiba merinding.

"La-Lavender? Oi Hinata. Apa Neji-san suka bunga Lavender?" Tanya Sakura gugup, namun inernya terus menyemangatinya agar tidak gugup.

"Tidak kok."

"Lalu?" Tanya mereka semua bersamaan minus Shino dan Hinata.

"Yang A-Aku tau, Neji-nii suka sekali bunga Anggrek, apa lagi pemberian Tenten." Jelas Hinata. Naruto dan Lee pun hanya ber"oh"ria.

"Hinata, menurutmu siapa yang menyukai bunga Lavender selain dirimu?" Tanya Kiba cepat. Hinata pun mulai berpikir.

"Ino! Ya, dia menyukai bunga Lavender." Timpal Sakura. Semua menatap Hinata yang hanya mengiyakan.

"I-Ino?" Kali ini Sai yang tidak percaya.

Buuugh! Sebuah suara keras terdengar dan..

"KYAAAAAA"

**-TBC-**

**...**

**Feuh, akhirnya habis juga Chap 1-nya. Bagaimana? Jelek kah?**

**Yah, Akhir kata, Mohon diReview**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Who am I?**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Mystery, Romance **

**Pairing : SaiIno x NaruHina**

**Rated : T**

**A.N : Maaf yah kalau Fic-nya jelek. Author lagi kena penyakit 'Writter Block' nih. Juga banyak 'typo'-nya. Ya udah! Gak usah basa-basi lagi, langsung aja ! Cekidot..**

**...**

"Hinata, menurutmu siapa yang menyukai bunga Lavender selain dirimu?" Tanya Kiba cepat. Hinata pun mulai berpikir.

"Ino! Ya, dia menyukai bunga Lavender." Timpal Sakura. Semua menatap Hinata yang hanya mengiyakan.

"I-Ino?" Kali ini Sai yang tidak percaya.

Buuugh! Sebuah suara keras terdengar dan..

"KYAAAAAA"

Secara tiba-tiba seorang perempuan muncul didepan mereka. Perempuan berambut pirang itu hanya tesenyum selayaknya Naruto ketika tersenyum.

"A-A-A-Apa?" Tanya Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Hinata, Sai, dan Sakura bersamaan terutama Sai.

"I-Itu kau?" Tanya Sai pada perempuan itu, seolah tidak percaya akan kehadirannya, "Tapi tadi Naruto bilang, dan kau..." Sai menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sai, berhentilah bercanda. Ini Aku, INO!" Jreeng, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukannya itu tadi sudah dibawa oleh Akatsuki corp ke Kumo city untuk menemui Ayahnya?

"Ino, bukannya tadi kamu bilang?" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, sama seperti Sai. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah, masih seperti raut wajah orang yang tersentak kaget.

"Bilang apa? Oh ayolah kalian. Jangan berlaga seperti orang bodoh disini. Aku Ino-eh Ino? Ino? Ino?" Ino tampaknya kebingungan dengan sesuatu, dengan namanya sendiri, "Ino siapa? Aku lupa! Ino? Ino?" Ino tampaknya tidak pelupa, bahkan dia bisa menghafal bunga kesukaan pelanggannya. Tapi ini sebuah hal yang aneh! Tidak Biasanya..

.

"Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan,un?" Tanya Deidara pada Ino-tunggu, jika ini Ino yang asli, lalu yang tadi bersama-sama Naruto dan kawan-kawan itu siapa?

"Tidak ada!" Ketus Ino dingin. Hatinya masih dilanda ketakutan, 'Bagaimana jika mereka berbohong? Bagaimana jika Aku akan...DIBUNUH?' Pikiran negatif menggangunya terus selama perjalanan ini.

"Janganlah berpikir negatif seperti itu. Kami tidak akan membunuhmu, cantik!" Seru Pain, mata Ino pun terbelalak.. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiran Ino? Ino seolah tidak percaya bahwa orang-orang didepannya ini adalah manusia.

"Hei, kami ini Manusia.. Penggangu!" Konan pun mulai marah.

'Tadi pria yang bernama Pain itu, sekarang wanita ini yang membaca pikiranku, siapa sebe.."

"Sudahku bilang, kami ini dari AKATSUKI CORP!" Teriak Konan pada Ino yang langsung tersentak kaget. Dia tampaknya tidak boleh berpikir sekarang, atau mereka bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Mmm.." Gumam Deidara. Mobil Van hitam pun terus melaju. Rimbunan pohon pun sudah terlihat didepan mata.

"Hutan?" Tanya Ino pada Konan yang duduk tepat didepannya. Konan mengangguk, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan para Akatsuki dari Ino.

"Benar... Ini hutan! Apa kau tidak pernah belajar? Ini hutan, memiliki banyak pohon dan-Augh!" Ceplosan Hidan terhenti karena sebuah jitakan dari Konan.

"Bu-bukan. Maksudku, perjalanan ke Kumo tidak melalui hutan! Tapi melalui padang gurun yang berkab-"

"'Shut Up' wanita keras kepala! Diam dan nikmatilah perjalanan ini!" Perintah Konan pada. Ino yang langsung kaku ditempat. Itachi dan Kisame hanya menyeringai jahat.

"Psst, Hinata!" Panggil Sakura. Hinata pun mendekat, secara cepat Sakura berbisik sebuah kalimat pada Hinata yang tampak membuat Hinata kaget.

"Ta-Tapi Sa-Sakura-chan..hmm-" Hinata langsung mengalihkan perhatian pada jari-jarinya yang dia mainkan (mirip seperti waktu kecil).

Dengan gugup, Hinata pun mengangkat sebuah cermin kecil dari kantongnya dan menyodorkannya pada 'INO'.

"Ino, bercerminlah! Ada coklat dipipimu." Bohong Sakura. Ino pun dengan cekatan mengambil cermin itu, dan ber'kaca'diri.

"Dia bisa melihatnya bayangannya! Syukurlah dia bukan Hantu!" Girang Sakura.

"Hantu? Jadi dari tadi kalian berpikir kalau Aku ini hantu?" Tanya Ino. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi merah padam akibat kemarahannya itu.

"Ti-Tidak kok Ino-chan!" Sai pun mengumpet dibelakang Naruto.

"Hinata-nee!" Panggil seorang anak kecil dari bawah. Dia hanya anak kecil dulunya, namun sekarang dia sudah beranjak dewasa.. Berpakaian bak putri dan mengikat rambutnya, dan membuat 'konde'nya tampak seperti spike dengan hanya menyisakan sedikit poni didepan. Dialah, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Eh, se-sebentar!" Hinata pun segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu.

"Hinata-nee, nee-chan taukan seharusnya acaranya dimulai dari jam 9?" Hanabi pun berkacak pingang.

"Go-Gommene Hanabi, soalnya a-ada masal-" perkataan Hinata tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Hanabi

"Masalah atau malah asik pacaran dengan kak Naruto?" Canda Hanabi walaupun nadanya seperti nada sarkatis, "Yah, walaupun pacaran.. Nee-chan tau kan para tamu sudah menunggu selama, umm 34 menit?" Tanya Hanabi lagi sambil memandangi arlojinya yang menunjukan pukul 9:34 Waktu setempat.

"I-iya, Ne-Nee-chan tau k-kok!"

.

"Kita sampai, un." Deidara pun memandangi sebuah jembatan kayu didepannya yang dilingkupi kabut.

"Ini bukan Kumo city!" Tegas Ino pada semua anggota Akatsuki Corp. Senyuman kecil muncul diwajah Pain.

"Cantik, ini pintu masuk rahasianya.." Jelas Pain. Mereka pun berjalan kearah jembatan dan berdiri tepat diatasnya.

"Hiraku! Kurayami no Akuma! (Bukalah! Iblis Kegelapan!)" Grruuuuk.. Jembatan pun mulai runtuh dan membentuk sebuah kubus yang melayang-layang, kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah lubang hitam didalamnya.

"Ayo loncat!" Perintah Konan pada Ino. Ino tidak mau menurutinya semudah itu, "Kubilang, LONCAT!" Konan pun mendorong Ino sehingga masuk kedalam lubang itu.

.

"Yah, kalau begitu.. Ikutlah kami kebawah, Ino!" Perintah Kiba pada Ino yang langsung mengangguk.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Deru langkah mereka menuruni tangga pun terdengar begitu keras.

"Ino, apa kau membawa hadiah bagi Hinata?" Tanya Sakura dengan semangat '45, "Ino?"

"Hei Ino apa kau tidak deng-" perkataan Naruto seketika terhenti. Ino yang dicari-cari mereka tidak ada disana.

"HANTU!" Mereka semua berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

Bruk!

"Woaa!" Sakura terjatuh dan menimpa Naruto dan lainnya sehingga mereka menggelinding (?) Turun.

"Aghhhh!" Rintih Naruto dan Lee ketika mereka mendarat dilantai 1.

"Oh hei, kalian turunnya lama sekali.." Ino yang dicari-cari mereka ternyata tengah berbicara dengan Hinata dari tadi! Sungguh aneh!?

"Hei, kenapa kalian terlihat seperti baru habis melihat Hantu?" Tanya Ino lagi. Mereka pun saling memandang terheran-heran.

'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?' Batin mereka semua.

**-TBC-**

**...**

**Feuh! Chapter 2-nya akhirnya habis. Maaf yah kalau lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin.**

**Akhir kata, mohon diReview. Tankyuu~ yang sudah membaca ^^**


End file.
